Superiority
by andthestorytellerssay
Summary: Sebastian's father comes to visit and has some set ideas as to who is, and who isn't, suitable for his son. (Established Sebklaine)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee.  
**

* * *

**Superiority**

* * *

"Sebastian, baby, sit down. You're making me nervous."

Kurt reached out to grab Sebastian's hand to stop the anxious pacing. Sebastian stopped for a moment, turning to look at Kurt, his expression softening when he took in the concern on the other boy's face, and mumbling out an apology.

"Don't apologize. It's okay. I get it," Kurt soothed, pulling the anxious boy down onto the couch, shifting them both until Sebastian was sitting across his lap. "I was nervous when I introduced you and Blaine as my boyfriends the first time. But, for me, it was easier, because my dad already knew Blaine."

"Yeah, and he hated me," Sebastian grumbled, clearly not quite ready to be pulled from his worrying.

"He came around, though. And now he loves you just as much as Blaine. It's going to be okay. I'm sure your father isn't as bad as you're making him sound. If you can win over Burt Hummel, I'm sure Blaine and I can handle your father."

Sebastian dropped his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and let out a huff of breath against his skin. "I hope you're right, babe. I just don't want him to screw this up."

Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of Sebastian's hair. "Everything will be fine, sweetheart. Come on," Kurt prompted, smacking a hand against Sebastian's ass, smiling at the giggle the action elicited from the taller boy. "Come help me with dinner. Blaine should be back with your father any time."

—

"So, Blaine, tell me more about what you plan to do once you get this fancy music degree," Sebastian's father teased with a smile, gesturing toward Blaine and leaning back in his chair away from the empty plate in front of him.

Sebastian's father and Blaine had hit it off immediately, the older man complimenting Blaine on the manners he'd picked up in his years at Dalton Academy, the ones that only made an appearance when Blaine was nervous.

The seeming ease of conversation between Blaine and his father did nothing to calm Sebastian. His eyes darted between the pair, giving Blaine's hand a light squeeze under the table and hoping the set of the younger boy's shoulders relaxed soon. He tore his eyes away from the conversation to watch Kurt fluttering around their small kitchen, wrapping plates to put in the refrigerator.

Sebastian was hit with a wave of guilt over the fact that Kurt had felt so awkward over dinner that he felt the need to exile himself to the kitchen.

The meal had been delicious—as Kurt's cooking always was—but the atmosphere over the table had been tense to say the least, Sebastian's father seeming to have no interest at all in hearing about Kurt, focusing all of his attention instead on Blaine.

Blaine tightened his grip on Sebastian's hand, snapping the taller boy out of his guilt-ridden thoughts. He turned just in time to catch the _Help me!_ expression on Blaine's face, so he cleared his throat.

"You know, dad, Kurt's going to school, too. He's at the very top of his class, aren't you, babe?" Sebastian said, hoping to pull Kurt into the conversation.

Kurt turned around slowly from the sink at the sound of his name. "Hmm?"

"I was just telling my dad that you're at the top of your class…" Sebastian prompted, trying again for a more genuine smile and reaching out toward Kurt with his free hand, hoping he got the hint.

Kurt crossed the kitchen and sat down in his chair at the table, taking the offered hand. Sebastian let his thumb slide over the smooth skin of Kurt's knuckles.

"Yeah, Kurt's getting calls all the time from big agencies who want to hire him on," Blaine said proudly, grinning in Kurt's direction.

The look on Kurt's face was one of pure gratitude, as though he could see exactly what his boyfriends were trying to do. He squeezed Sebastian's hand and gave him a small smile until he was pulled from the moment by Sebastian's father's voice.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, sounding grudgingly impressed. "What is it you study, Kurt?"

"Fashion. I'd like to have my own label some day," Kurt said quietly. Blaine smiled widely at Kurt the way he always did whenever Kurt talked about his dreams for the future, pride and affection brimming in his eyes.

A very impolite scoff came from the head of the table as Sebastian's father mumbled, "Figures…" under his breath.

Blaine's gaze snapped to Sebastian's father, looking as though he was barely containing the anger he was actually feeling. "Is there something wrong with Kurt pursuing a degree in fashion, sir?" Blaine asked sharply.

The man looked up to meet Blaine's gaze, looking as though he hadn't realized he'd said the word aloud, but clearly not willing to back down from his opinion. "Well, it's just not a very _masculine_ profession, is it?" He said with a quiet, disbelieving laugh. "Of course, you look the type who'd want to be a designer or something, so…"

Sebastian's mouth fell open in shock and Blaine looked furious. When it looked as though Blaine was about to speak again, Kurt cut him off, sending Blaine a look that was meant to be calming. Sebastian was still frozen, unable to believe the way his father was treating Kurt.

"Well, sir, I'm sorry you feel that way," Kurt offered diplomatically.

His voice sounded calm and even, but both Sebastian and Blaine knew him well enough to hear the emotion behind the words. The hidden hurt in his boyfriend's voice was enough for Sebastian to shake off his shock.

"Dad, Kurt is _amazing_ at what he does. Hell, he's going to make more money than Blaine and I put together," he said, trying to keep his voice even and avoid making a scene. He knew that the mention of money would pique his father's interest.

Blaine was a little less composed when he chimed in. "But even if he only made minimum wage, Seb and I would still support him, because it's what Kurt loves. It makes him happy and that's what matters."

Kurt's eyes were still sad, but there was a soft smile on his face as he watched Blaine defend him. Sebastian squeezed his hand and gave him an apologetic look, but Kurt shrugged dismissively and squeezed Sebastian's hand in return.

The man shifted in his seat uncomfortably and changed the subject. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes following Kurt as he stood up. He could see the frustrated tears brimming in his boyfriend's eyes. He gave Kurt's hand a comforting squeeze, offering him an empathetic expression.

Kurt cleared his throat and set about clearing the table. "Blaine, are you finished?" Blaine nodded, his own eyes filled with concern as they darted back and forth between his boyfriends. Kurt turned to Sebastian. "Finished, kat?"

Sebastian handed him the plate without looking away from his silent exchange with Blaine, ignoring the way he suddenly felt his father's eyes on him.

Kurt cleared the rest of the table and excused himself to the kitchen, hoping selfishly that the man would decide to go to bed before he got back. He kept his mind so occupied with the task at hand in order to distract himself from the tears stinging at his eyes that he nearly dropped the plate he'd been washing when Sebastian's arms wound around his waist.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," he said sadly, hooking his chin over his boyfriend's shoulder. "I can't believe he'd say something like—"

"Hey, Seb, stop." Kurt turned around in the taller boy's arms, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Sebastian's lips. "It's not your fault. It's okay."

"It's _not_ okay, Kurt," Sebastian snapped quietly. "I have never been more embarrassed in my life. How could he _say_ something like that? It's not true, Kurt, you know that, right? You don't look—"

"Sebastian!" Kurt cut off the worrying, reaching up to frame his boyfriend's face with his hands. "I'm _fine_, honey. Relax, okay."

The tall boy's shoulder's slumped with defeat and he shook his head. "I'm just _so_ sorry, Kurt."

Kurt patted Sebastian's face gently before noticing the lack of conversation from the table. "Where did they go?"

"I made Blaine take my dad out for coffee at the cafe on the corner, because I wanted to make sure you were okay and figured you could use a reprieve," Sebastian answered, pulling Kurt closer to his front by the belt loops, making a quiet laugh escape Kurt's throat in surprise. The sound did more to calm Sebastian than words ever could have.

Sebastian took the dish towel from Kurt's hands and tossed it unceremoniously onto the counter. The devious glint in his green eyes sent heat fluttering through Kurt's stomach.

Kurt squeaked out an indignant sound as Sebastian wrenched him off his feet and carried him into the living room, ignoring the giggled protests as he dropped him heavily on the couch before letting his own body fall on top of Kurt's.

"God, Sebastian," Kurt laughed breathlessly. "You are _crushing_ me."

The words were true, but Kurt couldn't stop laughing long enough to really mind the weight. Sebastian smiled and connected their lips. The kiss was messy and awkward because they were both smiling so widely and it quickly devolved into quick, playful pecks between giggles.

Sebastian propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Kurt reverently. "You are _so_ beautiful, Kurt," he said, his voice brightly emotional and his eyes sparkling with mirth and affection.

Kurt's face lit up at the praise and he lifted up to kiss Sebastian properly, his fingers tangling loosely in the back of the other boy's sandy blond hair. Kurt pushed lightly on Sebastian's shoulder to prompt him to sit up and quickly shifted into a sitting position before straddling Sebastian's lap and deepening the kiss.

Sebastian's hands found their way into Kurt's back pockets, grabbing at the swell of his ass through the denim and pulling him closer. Kurt wound his arms around the back of Sebastian's neck and let himself get lost in the kiss until he heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

Both of their heads snapped up immediately to see Sebastian's father standing in the doorway, shifting his weight uncomfortably, Blaine standing beside him, his face alight with amusement.

* * *

Despite the visitor and the silent tension that seemed to hang in the air, the nightly routine went on as usual. Kurt was at one end of the couch, flipping through the month's copy of Vogue while Blaine and Sebastian were curled up watched baseball on the other end. Sebastian's father's presence was the only thing different about the familiar scene, and he managed to stay quiet enough, only offering up commentary on the game and getting Sebastian up to date about the new family drama.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as his father regaled him with the goings on of his aunt with the drinking problem and her oblivious husband as he got up off the couch and walked toward the refrigerator for another beer.

Kurt looked up from his magazine to peer over the back of the couch. "Hey, kat, bring me in a bottle of water, please?"

"Sure, babe," Sebastian answered without thought, handing him the bottle of the back of the couch before dropping back down next to Blaine.

Kurt tried to ignore the eyes on him as he tried to read, but he finally looked up toward where Sebastian's father was staring at him in confusion. When he met Kurt's eyes he spoke.

"What did you call him? You said it earlier too." He asked, his voice tentative and judgmental.

Kurt was immediately confused. "Who? Sebastian?"

"He called me 'kat', dad," Sebastian answered with a smile and a shrug. "It's just what he calls me sometimes."

His father raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Blaine laughed against Sebastian's side and Sebastian smacked him on the arm.

"When we first met, Kurt, Blaine, and I didn't exactly get along as well as we do now." Kurt scoffed out a laugh at the understatement but smiled warmly at Sebastian as he continued. "Kurt said that I looked like a meerkat—which you still haven't apologized for saying, by the way. Anyway, when we started getting along a little better, he'd still tease me about it, just joking around, and somehow it got shortened to 'kat', and it just stuck, I guess."

Kurt had turned toward Sebastian, his eyes warm and thoughtful.

"You think it's _cute_ that he thinks you look like a meerkat?" The man asked incredulously, his voice cold.

"It's just a nickname, dad. And actually, yes, I do think it's cute," Sebastian defended.

The man took a pull of his beer, leveling Kurt with an unfriendly glare before turning back to the television. "Whatever. It's _your_ face, I guess."

The awkward tension settled back over the room, and Kurt wanted to escape. "It's getting pretty late, and I've got an early class tomorrow, so I think I'm going to head to bed."

Sebastian and Blaine looked up toward where Kurt was already standing. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriends chastely. Blaine took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze, smiling up at him reassuringly and only letting his hand slip free when Kurt pulled away.

"It was nice to meet you, sir," Kurt said, reaching out toward the armchair to shake Sebastian's father's hand, his voice polite and friendly in a way that broke Sebastian's heart. His father didn't deserve the patience that Kurt was displaying.

The man shook Kurt's hand quickly before letting it drop. Sebastian heard Kurt sigh as he made his way toward their shared bedroom. He nudged Blaine in the ribs and cocked his head to the side, hoping that Blaine would get the hint. Luckily, he did.

"I think I'm going to turn in too, actually," Blaine said, his voice feigning sluggishness.

"Oh, already?" The man asked. "It's only the sixth inning. The Yankees are only behind by two and Texeira's up now. It's just getting good…"

For some reason, his father's easy familiarity with Blaine only served to make him more angry. Why wouldn't he give Kurt the same chance he'd given Blaine?

"Well, I'm sure you'll tell me the turn out tomorrow," Blaine said easily. Sebastian could hear the annoyance in his tone but doubted his father would notice. Blaine was skilled at hiding his emotions. He turned to Sebastian and leaned down to kiss him quickly. "Night, sweetheart."

"Tell Kurt I'll be there in a minute and that I'm _so_ sorry…" Sebastian whispered, his hand resting on Blaine's cheek for a brief moment. The younger boy nodded sadly and gave him another chaste kiss, mouthing "okay" before turning back to say his goodbyes to Sebastian's father.

* * *

The silence stretched on as the ballgame played in the background. Sebastian was wracking his brain how to bring up the way he was treating Kurt. Finally, his father saved him the trouble.

"Blaine's a good kid," he said conversationally, his eyes never leaving the television.

"Yeah, he is. I love him," Sebastian said honestly. The words were met by a hum of approval from his father. "I love Kurt, too."

"Sebastian…" his father began. The condescending tone to his voice made Sebastian bristle. "Blaine's a good kid. He comes from a respectable family. Now, I wasn't crazy about the idea of you being gay, Seb, but…"

"But as long as I'm dating someone respectable like _Blaine_ then it's okay, right?" Sebastian snapped.

The man threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying that I never saw you going for the—" He made an effeminate gesture with his wrist as he debated how to continue. "The _fashion designer_ type."

Sebastian swallowed back the acid in his throat.

His father was patronizing and sure when he continued, leaning forward and gesturing in a small motion with his hand. "Seb, I get it. We're both guys, here. And I know what it's like to be twenty-one. This is a good deal you've got going on here—and I'm sure Kurt is very pretty—but I don't have to like him, Sebastian."

"It's not about the sex, dad," Sebastian sniped, balling his hands into fists.

"Now don't give me that. I'm not stupid, Seb. I get how exciting it must seem to have two guys ready to give you whatever you want, and threesomes are great—" Sebastian winced visibly at the words, but his father continued anyway. "But Sebastian, I didn't raise you to go for someone like Kurt. Hell, if you're gonna settle for him, you might as well go for a girl, after all."

Before he realized it, Sebastian was on his feet, pointing down toward his father sharply, speaking in a harsh whisper to avoid garnering his boyfriends' attention.

"You have no clue what you're talking about! For the first time in my life, I'm in a real, committed, _loving_, relationship that's not just fucking in a bathroom somewhere—which believe me, I could still do. I could get any guy I wanted to sleep with me, and I wouldn't even have to try. But I don't want anyone else. I love Blaine and Kurt, and by some unprecedented miracle, they love me back. It's not about exciting threesomes or always having someone around to get me off. But I can see where you wouldn't understand that," he spat out, his hands trembling as he tried to keep his calm.

The condescending look on his father's face was almost enough to make him lose his shaky grip on his control as he remembered the most important part of his argument. He knew he should leave before he lost his temper completely.

He didn't need to defend his relationship, because honestly, he couldn't care less what his anyone thought. His father could say whatever he wanted about them, because they knew that what they had was real. No. His father had stepped over the line by insulting Kurt.

"And another thing, I don't think there's _anything _feminine about Kurt," Sebastian said, smirking as he turned toward their bedroom. "But I'll try to remember that I'm wrong the next time he's fucking into me so hard I see stars."

The look of pure shock on his father's face was enough to make Sebastian's night.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the bed smirking when Sebastian came through the door of their bedroom, shutting it behind him with a bit more force than necessary and trying to ignore the smug looks on his boyfriends' faces as he pulled his shirt from his shoulders and crossed the room into the attached bathroom to brush his teeth.

He'd no more than made it out of the bathroom before Kurt was reaching out for him. He made quick work of his pants and climbed in bed beside Kurt, tilting his head to grant Blaine better access when he immediately set to peppering sucking kisses to the side of his neck.

Kurt kissed him softly, a light brush of lips, before pulling away and attaching his lips to the side of Sebastian's neck that Blaine wasn't mouthing over. He kissed his way up to Sebastian's ear, nibbling playfully at the cup of his ear. "So, I make you see stars, huh?"

His voice was sly and warm in a way that sent heat down Sebastian's spine. "Every time, babe," he said, surprised by how rough his voice sounded already.

The smug smile that spread across Kurt's face left Sebastian at a loss for words, his brain so heavily clouded with lust that the sultry expression sent all his thoughts flying out the window. He turned his head sharply to catch the corner of Kurt's mouth in a desperate, messy kiss, feeling the breath of the whimper that escaped Blaine against his skin.

Kurt's hand had slid down Sebastian's bare chest to rest over where Blaine's hand had started palming Sebastian through his briefs. He nudged Blaine's hand until he relocated it to the firm muscle of the boy's thigh as Kurt hooked his thumb under the elastic of Sebastian's underwear, pulling it out and letting it snap back against his skin. A whole body shudder trembled through the taller boy's frame and he felt Blaine's mouth sucking hard kisses to his neck and collarbone.

As Kurt pulled back, his eyes hungry and dark. He nipped at the shell of Sebastian's ear before whispering, "You've been so amazing, Seb. Why don't you let Blaine and I take care of you the way you've taken care of us tonight?" His voice was like roughened silk, predatory and hot in a way that made Sebastian's mind go numb and his toes curl against the sheets.

Blaine hummed an agreement against his skin before lifting his head to meet Sebastian's gaze, his eyes dark, the warm honey color only visible in tight rings around his blown pupils. His hand skimmed across Sebastian's chest and he pressed a few more wet, fleeting kisses to the much-abused skin of Sebastian's neck before a smug smile turned up his lips. "Yeah, Seb. Why don't you let us make you see some stars?"

Sebastian might have laughed at the way the words sounded like cheap porn dialogue had he had the mental capacity to do so, but instead Kurt's hand went from sliding palm-down against the flat of his stomach to dipping into his briefs and wrapping long fingers around where he was aching to be touched.

A whine slipped past his lips as Kurt began stroking him in earnest, Blaine's lips finding his own as Sebastian's eyes slid closed and he let his boyfriends take control.

* * *

When Sebastian opened his eyes the next morning, his body warm and totally relaxed from the previous night's activities, he wasn't sure what woke him. Figuring it was just one of those times that he woke up without a reason, he was just about to settle back in, reaching to pull Kurt's pillow close to his chest and relish in the luxury of an empty bed, he heard the sound that woke him up: Blaine's irate voice echoing through the apartment, louder than Sebastian had ever heard it.

At first, he was more confused than anything, because Blaine never yelled. _Kurt_ yelled. During their increasingly infrequent arguments, Kurt would yell and troll around the apartment, before huffing, sticking his nose in the air and shutting himself in the bedroom, slamming the door childishly in his wake. Sebastian would make sniping remarks at Kurt until Kurt pushed his buttons one too many times, and he'd shut down, going completely silent before storming out to cool down.

But Blaine never let his temper get the best of him. His eyes would dart between his boyfriends, his hands fluttering out uselessly in an attempt to bring the fight to a peaceful resolution. Blaine hated shouting and anger. He was just a gentle soul, and that was something that Sebastian loved about him. Not that Blaine didn't have ways of winning arguments without yelling. He'd apparently learned early on that pulling out the 'kicked puppy' expression was enough to stop both Seb and Kurt's anger dead in its tracks.

Which made the furious shouting from the living room all the more confusing.

Sebastian threw his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on the first pair of sweatpants his hands landed on in the laundry basket. Luckily, they happened to be Kurt's instead of Blaine's and he didn't have to enter the living room, confused and wearing sweatpants that looked like capris.

The first thing Sebastian noticed, aside from the yelling, was the balled up piece of paper Blaine was brandishing toward his father, his eyes holding a murderous rage as he continued his verbal assault.

"I don't care if you are my boyfriend's father, you will _not_ come into _our_ home and treat Kurt—"

Blaine broke off when he spotted Sebastian, spinning to fully face him before his face crumbled and he held out the paper in his hand for Sebastian to take. He could see the tears in Blaine's eyes threatening to fall, ready to betray the anger he was displaying in favor of showing the worry burning beneath the surface. He pushed the paper into Sebastian's hand. "Kurt's gone."

The small voice that came out in a whimper was enough to make Sebastian's heart clench as a protective instinct kicked in. His eyes dropped to the paper in his hand, scanning the words scribbled on the page. Sure enough, Kurt had fled the apartment to escape Sebastian's father, choosing instead to stay with his family in Lima until Sebastian's father went back home.

_'I just think it would be best, considering how your father feels about me. I don't want to cause tension within your family. God knows you don't need any more of that. Love you both.'_

Sebastian's hands were shaking as he balled the letter up and threw it at the ground before stepping into his father's space.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You come in here and force my boyfriend out of his _home_ with your fucking attitude. How dare you think that you can treat him the way you have been since you walked through that goddamn door! He bent over backwards to make sure that you were comfortable, and you repay him by being the biggest dick you can possibly be? I don't know what you said to him to make him leave, but-"

"He told Kurt in no uncertain terms that he wasn't good enough to be with either of us, and that he should do us both a favor and just leave," Blaine cut in, his voice livid.

Rage flashed in Sebastian's eyes as he spun back toward his father like a rabid dog. "You listen to me, you arrogant, elitist son of a bitch, you do not get to come in here and insult one of the most decent, kind-hearted people I've ever known. How could you possibly feel like you of all people are qualified to judge someone when your own _wife_ left you for being a bastard?"

Sebastian felt his hands shaking with rage as he continued, his voice edging toward hysterical until he pulled it back until it was rough and furious but even enough. "Kurt is amazing in ways you will never even begin to understand, and if you can't see that—won't give him a chance to _show you that—_then you're not worth his time. Hell, _I'm _not worth his fucking time, but by some miracle he actually gives me the time of day, and I'm not about to let you stroll in here and push him out of his own home. You think that just because our families have _money _that it makes us better than the Hummels? That the fact that you can drop your name and get whatever you want, while Kurt's father had to work long hours for everything they've got—to put _food_ on the table to support his son—makes you superior?"

Blaine had a supportive hand on Sebastian's back, his face stern and serious as he took in Sebastian's father, still frozen in the face of the unexpected tirade as Sebastian continued.

"Well, let me tell you something, it fucking doesn't. Kurt's father didn't pay his son's way into NYU. Kurt got in on his own merits and works his ass off trying to balance school and a job in addition to taking care of Blaine and I, because he's the only thing that keeps us from starving to death and this apartment from turning into a hellhole. He insists on paying a third of the rent no matter how much we beg him to just let us take care of it, and some nights, he comes home so exhausted that he can barely keep his eyes open, because he works so hard. Blaine and I have never had to do that."

Sebastian was well aware that he was ranting, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. "Doors have always just magically opened for us because of who our parents are, so we can coast through college on the money that's been in a bank account for us since we were born and not have to work unless we want to. Kurt has never had anything handed to him, and he works goddamn hard for every single thing he's got, so you have no right coming in here with your fucking superior attitude and treating him like shit, because you don't know anything! And it's your loss, because you're missing out on getting to know someone who's smart and funny and compassionate. Someone who would do anything to make sure that the people he loves are happy and know they're loved back."

Blaine sniffled behind him and scratched lightly at the small of Sebastian's back with the hand that was resting on his bare skin. When he turned to Blaine, his tone softening as he took in the concern and love brimming in the younger boy's eyes, he continued, facing Blaine but still speaking to his father. "So, I'm going to go bring our boyfriend back to his home..."

He scrubbed his hand across Blaine's upper arm in reassurance before turning to face his father again. "And I don't want you anywhere near here when I get back. Do you understand?"

The man was frozen; whatever sharp remark he'd been planning clearly either no longer applied or he lacked the courage to say it when Sebastian looked on the verge of punching him in the face.

Sebastian was over the exchange, turning on his heel to leave the room, darting into his closet to dress in the first things on his side of the closet that his hands landed on before grabbing his wallet and keys. He turned and kissed Blaine quickly on the lips as he stood awkwardly at the end of their bed, looking very much out of his element. Blaine didn't do well with stress, especially emotional stress.

"Call Kurt and see if you can catch him before he gets on the plane, but if he doesn't answer, don't tell him I'm coming. Text me if you get ahold of him. Got it?" Sebastian instructed, resting his hand calmingly on his boyfriend's cheek. Blaine nodded against his palm and lifted his hand to rest against it in silent gratitude for the support. "Don't worry, babe, I'll get him."

"I know, Seb. I just don't like this. Kurt's not one to leave-"

"He is when he thinks he's helping. It's going to be okay. Make sure my dad finds his way out, and I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" He kept his voice soft, but Blaine was still shaking from his adrenaline high. "Come here."

Sebastian pulled Blaine against his chest and wrapped his arms around his small frame, squeezing just this side of too hard in the way he knew brought Blaine the most comfort. He was rewarded by his boyfriend resting his head against his chest, his breath hitching slightly as Sebastian dropped a kiss to his hair. "It's going to be okay, babe. I promise. I'll bring him home."

"Your father had no right-"

"I know. And from the way you lit into him earlier, I'm sure he knows it, too. You did an amazing job of defending Kurt."

Blaine's breath hitched again and Sebastian could feel the tears that were dotting the front of his shirt around where Blaine had the fabric bunched in his hands. "T-Thank you, Seb," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

It was easy to hear the tiredness in Blaine's voice, the combination of his nerves and adrenaline wearing off had left him exhausted. "Why don't you make sure my dad leaves and then go back to sleep for awhile. I'll call you if anything happens, okay?"

Blaine nodded against his chest and Sebastian framed Blaine's face with his hands before kissing his forehead, both cheeks, and his lips, causing a small, weak smile to touch the younger boy's face. "I love you, Blaine. You're perfect in more ways than you know."

The smaller boy looked up toward his boyfriend's face, his eyes suspiciously bright and burning with deep emotion. "I love you, too, Seb."

After a final kiss, Sebastian patted his pockets to make sure he had everything he'd need and left the apartment, pleased to find that his father was already gone. He hoped he wouldn't run into him at the airport, but if he knew his father, the man was already checking into some five-star hotel, not quite ready to leave a city in which he could flash his gold card and have women flock to his side, eager to do whatever it took to get some of that money.

* * *

Kurt sat on the living room couch, his eyes scanning the familiar room.

There were baby pictures of both himself and Finn littering every flat surface of the room, including the walls, and the warm glow of family in the room was almost enough to forget why he was there until his eyes settled on a framed picture that caused an unbidden smile to turn up the corner of his mouth.

On the entertainment center, displayed front and center next to a picture of Finn and Puck grinning triumphantly and holding a fish strung up on a chain as though it was some sort of trophy, was a picture taken last Christmas of himself, Sebastian, and Blaine on the couch after drinking too much of the eggnog that Finn had made that tasted less like eggnog and more like rocket fuel, because Finn '_didn't know that it wasn't supposed to be equal parts eggnog to rum'_, and even after Carole had added an extra carton of eggnog to the concoction, it still burned Kurt's throat as he drank.

It hadn't taken long before they were all too drunk to care and had settled on the couch to watch the fire burn in the hearth.

Carole had snapped the picture right after Kurt had fallen asleep, pleasantly warm and comfortable stretched across his boyfriend's laps as they leaned into each other.

He sighed with longing for the easy atmosphere that had hung over the room that Christmas, nestled into the couch with his boyfriends, surrounded by loving family and good friends who didn't think that he was the '_white trash son of a washed up mechanic'. _Tears pricked at his eyes as he remembered the stern, condescending face of Sebastian's father.

In a manner that went completely against his nature, Kurt had stood and let himself be berated by the man, because he was Sebastian's father and things between them were tense enough. It had made sense at the time to pack up and take an impromptu vacation to Lima, but he felt like a refugee as he sat in his father's house, the familiar sounds of a football game coming from the television, the volume always too loud.

He'd only been gone half a day and he already missed cuddling up next to Blaine on the couch and listening to music as Sebastian hummed along in the kitchen as he made dinner. His heart ached to think of life resuming as normal in their apartment, Sebastian's father secretly pleased that he'd gotten his wish.

Kurt felt guilty for leaving a note stuck to the bathroom mirror. He knew that Blaine would find it first. Sebastian was always lazy the morning after amazing sex and didn't roll out of bed until he absolutely had to. He was always clingy and warm in a way that made the ache of longing in Kurt's chest flare up with new found intensity.

He pulled his knees to his chest and once again ignored the, "You're still not going to tell me what's the matter, are you?" look from his father. Kurt shook his head and propped his chin on his knees, miserable.

It didn't take long before Kurt was feeling restless. With a sigh, he climbed off the couch and trudged up the stairs toward his old bedroom, collapsing into bed and hoping that sleep would find him. The more he slept, the quicker he could get home to where he wanted to be.

* * *

"Babe, wake up..."

Hands rested against Kurt's shoulder, gently shaking him awake. He shifted away from the annoyance and heard a fondly exasperated sigh and a muttered, "Fine", before he felt himself be pulled into warm arms.

He nuzzled against Sebastian's chest, breathing in the smell of his cologne that always seemed to linger on his clothes. "I'm sorry, Seb. I just-"

"Shh...it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. I knew I shouldn't have invited him," Sebastian muttered self-consciously.

"And I was the one who told you that you should. So, stop apologizing. I just snapped this morning, and I'm sorry I didn't wake you two up and explain it, but I knew you would have tried to stop me, and I didn't want to cause drama between you and your father, because it's important that you try and-"

"Kurt, I know what he said to you," Sebastian cut off sternly, watching Kurt's face fall. He knew Kurt would never tell him the extent of the berating he'd received, but Sebastian knew enough. Kurt shifted further into his boyfriend's side for support, so Sebastian kissed the top of his head, his fingers tangling loosely into the back of Kurt's hair and scratching lightly at his scalp.

"Believe me, babe, you were quite thoroughly championed this morning. I thought Blaine was going to punch my father in the mouth. Not that he didn't deserve it for what he said to you, but..." Sebastian trailed off, warmth settling over him at the bright look that came over Kurt that made his delicate face glow warm with affection.

"Blaine did that?" Kurt asked, his voice awed and showing some of the same confusion Sebastian had felt earlier.

"Yeah, his yelling is what woke me up. I've never seen my dad look so terrified. Especially of someone who's like six inches shorter than he is," Sebastian said with a laugh, feeling relieved by the way Kurt seemed to relax against his side. He kissed his boyfriend's head again and his voice was filled with gentle concern when he continued.

"He's really upset that you left, babe. Like, he's not mad or anything, but...well...you know how Blaine is. He hates that we won't let him in sometimes. I've never seen him so upset before," Sebastian trailed off thoughtfully.

Kurt pulled in a deep breath. "I shouldn't have left. Or at least, I should have told you guys I was leaving. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, babe. I get why you did it. I would have probably left, too, if your dad had treated _me_ the way my father treated _you_. I knew he was an asshole, but I never knew how bad it was. He had no right to say those things to you, babe, and they're not true. You know that, right?"

When the silence stretched on too long, Sebastian's voice turned hard. "Right?"

Kurt sighed and nuzzled deeper into his boyfriend's side. "I never fit in at Dalton, because everyone there came from money. _Old_ money. And, I go to school with kids who've never had to work a day in their lives, because their parents paid for everything—and I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with that—but sometimes...I feel like the little fish in a big pond, y'know? But, I never felt like that with you and Blaine, because you're so different than the people I go to school with. At least, I never felt that way until your father showed up and reminded me that I was still from the less than affluent part of a working class town in Ohio, and that my kind didn't belong with families like the Smythes or the Andersons."

Sebastian had to fight to keep himself calm, reminding himself that it wasn't Kurt's fault and that he shouldn't snap at him, but... "That's bullshit, Kurt. It's the kind of thing that my father talks about at his country club with a bunch of pretentious assholes who have never even had to cook a meal for themselves. Kurt, you are _better_ than them. And you shouldn't have to listen to anyone's shit. _Especially_ my father's. Kurt we can't even function without you. I don't know how to wash my own clothes and Blaine can't make our bed to save his life. So, I'm not sure what that says about the way Blaine and I were raised, but we need you. And we love you. And we want you to come home."

He punctuated each declaration with a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, upturned in a watery smile. Kurt pulled away but didn't go far, his blue eyes soft and burning with pure love and affection for the boy holding him. "I love you, too, kat. And I want to go home."

A beaming smile spread across Sebastian's face and he couldn't help but lean forward and capture the beautiful boy's lips. He rested a hand on Kurt's face and let the pad of his thumb slide across the apple of his cheek. "Alright. Good. Now, we're going to go take a shower, because I'm sure I smell like airplane and sweat, and then you're going to pack this shit up, put it in the car I had to rent at the airport—where of course everything is dirt cheap—to come bring your ass home."

Kurt returned the smile, his eyes flashing with a devious glint as he surprised Sebastian by throwing a leg over his waist to straddle his hips. "Y'know, I can think of a couple things I'd like to do before we go get cleaned up."

* * *

The apartment was mostly dark when Kurt and Sebastian got home. The only light came from the minimal light that flickered from the screensaver of the DVD player. It was enough for Kurt to notice Blaine asleep on the couch fully clothed.

"Where's Bl-"

"Shh..." Kurt shushed quietly, bringing a finger to his own lips before pointing to the couch.

"Oh."

Kurt crossed the room to crouch down beside Blaine's sleeping figure, lifting a hand to sweep a few stray curls from his forehead. "Hey, wake up, sweetheart. I'm home. Let's go to bed, come on..."

Blaine sat up, still dazed from sleep. "Kurt—Why did you-?"

"Shh...we can talk in the morning. Let's go to bed now," Kurt said quietly, reaching down to take Blaine's hand and help him off the couch as Sebastian kissed his forehead and clicked off the television.

And they _would_ talk in the morning. Kurt had assured Sebastian on the car ride back to New York that he would reward them both handsomely for coming to his defense, and so the next morning would begin with Kurt fulfilling that promise. They would lie in bed, curled up together, comfortably naked and content, and talk about what had happened. They would make promises that they'd never leave without talking about it and apologize for things just to be soothed with soft kisses. And the incident would be put behind them, because, as they would be lying in their bed, wrapped in each others' arms, they'd realize that it truly didn't matter.

They were _KurtandBlaineandSebastian_, and _that's_ what mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always greatly appreciated! :) **


End file.
